No Moon
by Danielle-bg
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la persona que amabas te abandona? ¿Qué ocurriría si aquella que te hizo olvidar, te hace una herida más grande? Triángulo amoroso entre Bella/Edward/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**NO MOON.**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Valiente o cobarde... como un león que se enfrenta a un lobo, como una oveja que huye de su cazador.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sentía como mis pulmones se llenaban poco a poco de agua... veía como las burbujas de aire pasaban ante mis ojos, apresuradas por llegar hacia la superficie y liberarse... apresuradas por escapar de este infierno._

Oscuridad y frio... era lo unico que podia sentir, ver... ¿donde estaba la orilla? ¿donde estaba la superficie? pero...¿a caso los estaba buscando o en realidad me estaba alejando de ellas?

Desesperación, angustia y tranquilidad, nunca había sentido esas tres cosas al mismo tiempo. Pero bien es cierto, que nunca me había encontrado en una situacion similar.

Pronto, deje de moverme, mi cerebro paralizó todas y cada unas de mis acciones. Cerre mis ojos y espere a que todo acabara... porque ¡tendría que acabar en algun momento!

Me levante empapada de sudor y lágrimas. Sentí que el corazón se me iba a escapar por la boca. _"no, no ,no ,no"_ trate de calmarme, hacía tiempo que no me ocurría, o por lo menos no con tanta intensidad.

Pero lo extraño es que, ya no era el mismo sueño, sus labios ya no pronunciaban esa frase que me causo tanto dolor _"será como si nunca hubiese existido"_ sorprendentemente ya me había habituado a ella, no resultaba tan dolorosa... Pero no, esta vez no fue esa frase la que me despertó, ni si quiera él estaba en el sueño, Edward… ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado que ya no pienso en ti?

Desvié mis nuevas pesadillas a las del pasado ¿Cómo podían ser tan diferentes y parecerse tanto?... ¿Es que no me merezco un descanso?

Mire hacia la ventana, no había luna, el cielo estaba cubierto por densas nubes que amenazaban con descargar su ira contra Forks. "_No había luna… no había…" _sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco. "_Jacob" _dije casi sin poder hablar… ¿Cómo podía doler tanto pronunciar una palabra de 5 letras? Sentí como ese nombre me rompía la garganta al pronunciarlo, trague fuerte y respire hondo… mire a la nada… y pasaron ¿un segundo, dos… tal vez, un minuto… o 30… posiblemente una hora? Mis ojos comenzaron a empañarse sin que pudiera hacer nada, apreté los dientes para tratar de evitarlo, pero todo esfuerzo resulto en vano. Comencé a llorar al mismo tiempo que oía como las primeras gotas de la amenazante tormenta golpeaban mi ventana, con igual violencia que las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

El sol dejó salir sus rayos entre las nubes, y se llevaba la noche con él, pero no mis pesadillas, que seguían ahí, tan nítidas como un recuerdo feliz, solo que en este caso no lo era… El despertador comenzó a sonar, sacándome de mis pensamientos "_llegas tarde"_ le dije, apagándolo. Era hora de ir a clase.

Baje a desayunar, Charlie no estaba, suspire en señal de alivio, no quería que me viese así…de nuevo.  
Mire el teléfono, hacia 5 días no sonaba, hacía 5 días no me hacía sentir ese cosquilleo y esa alegría que sentía al oírlo, al saber que era él, porque siempre era él. Podía oírlo sonar, podía recordar todas y cada una de las conversaciones que tuve, vi como mi mano se alzo para cogerlo y sentí una gran impotencia, no podía detenerme y tal vez no quería hacerlo. Marque cada número, fijados en mi mente, con mucho cuidado, podía oír como salían de mis labios sin yo quererlo. "_3…6…0…3…7…4…6…4…0…2"_

Me mordí el labio mientras esperaba, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y mis ojos, de nuevo, comenzaron a nublarse.  
- "_¿sí?"_ – contesto una voz, su voz…  
- "_Ja..Jacob… por favor…" _– las palabras no me salían, ni si quiera sé si me oyó, podía oír su respiración, pero ni una sola palabra, pasaron unos segundos, o una eternidad para mí – "_Por favor…" _– volví a decir con un hilo de voz, sonaba suplicante, ¡quería sonar suplicante! ¡Necesitaba suplicarle que no me dejase! Pero lo siguiente que oí fue el tono del teléfono.

Me quede paralizada, no respiraba, no sentía latir mi corazón, apreté la mandíbula con fuerza, otra vez volvían las lagrimas y no quería, ¡demonios! No quería…  
Mi mirada fue a parar a las llaves de mi coche, colgué el teléfono, las cogí y fui lo más rápido que pude hacia él.

Lo encendí, con rabia, retrocedí sin mirar si quiera si venia algún coche y pise el acelerador, con todas mis fuerzas, y recordé a Edward advirtiéndome lo peligroso que era alcanzar esas velocidades con mi coche, pero como siempre, y esta vez no por la necesidad de escuchar su voz furiosa, hice caso omiso de sus palabras.

Me detuve justo en frente de la casa de Jacob.

"_No soy lo bastante bueno para seguir siendo tu amigo, ni ninguna otra cosa. No soy quien era. No soy bueno." _- Sus palabras afloraron de nuevo de entre mis recuerdos.

Volví a pisar el acelerador, tenía un destino fijado en mi mente y un día perfecto para cumplir mi objetivo, mire al cielo a través de cristal, las nubes no se habían rendido al sol, lucharon y se hicieron más fuertes, más tenebrosas, más amenazadoras…

En menos de seis minutos, había llegado, frene con un golpe seco y deje el coche en medio de la carretera con la puerta del piloto abierta, la verdad ya me daba igual lo que hicieran con él, si es que a caso alguien lo quería…

Corrí hacia mi destino, si "mi destino"… este tiene que serlo, se han empeñado en que a si sea… Me detuve jadeando ante un acantilado, con una inquietante vista hacia un furioso mar que prometía tragar y no dejar huella de todo lo que se atreviera a surcarlo. Me quite los zapatos y puse mis dedos en el suelo frío que me hizo tiritar por unos segundos… Avance 2 o 3 pasos hasta dejar de sentir la húmeda roca en la punta de mis dedos… Comenzó a soplar una brisa refrescante y que me hizo despejar la mente.

Cerré los ojos con mucho cuidado y ví su rostro. Me detuve en su mirada que por muy irónico que suene, me dió fuerzas, baje la mirada con cuidado y muy despacio tratando de que ese momento pareciera real, buscando en mis recuerdos más profundos, nítidos y recientes; busqué su boca, donde me encontré con su constante y embriagadora sonrisa que incluso en este momento, me contagió. Respire hondo, segura de que sería la última vez que lo hacía. Permanecí un momento quieta sintiendo cada piedresita debajo de mis pies, sintiendo el viento arenoso y fresco golpeando contra mi cara, sintiendo como mis cabellos se enredaban, bailando al compas de la tormenta, oliendo ese olor tan característico que solo había olido allí... una mezcla de playa y montaña, una mezcla de salitre y humedad, una mezcla de verano e invierno… y avancé y lo hice con decisión, con gran decisión.

_Jacob Black acabó lo que Edward Cullen había empezado. _


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: And darkness turns to light

Sentía como mis pulmones se llenaban poco a poco de agua... veía como las burbujas de aire pasaban ante mis ojos, apresuradas por llegar hacia la superficie y liberarse... apresuradas por escapar de este infierno.

Oscuridad y frio... era lo único que podía sentir, ver... ¿dónde estaba la orilla? ¿Dónde estaba la superficie? pero...¿a caso los estaba buscando o en realidad me estaba alejando de ellas?

Desesperación, angustia y tranquilidad, nunca había sentido esas tres cosas al mismo tiempo. Pero bien es cierto, que nunca me había encontrado en una situación similar.

Pronto, deje de moverme, mi cerebro paralizó todas y cada unas de mis acciones. Cerré mis ojos y espere a que todo acabara... porque ¡tendría que acabar en algún momento!

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es un dolor intenso que me recorría toda la garganta y una dificultad desesperante para respirar, trate de moverme y sentí como estaba acostada sobre algo húmedo y rugoso. Pero seguía habiendo oscuridad, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había muerto? ¿Será una especie de purgatorio? ¿Mi castigo será este? ¿No poder respirar con normalidad nunca más?, bueno, cualquier cosa es mejor que mi situación anterior. Entonces me di cuenta de lo ridículo y estupido que sonaba todo lo que acababa de pensar, aunque todo sonase ridiculo, de algo estaba segura, ¡seguia viva!… De repente, todo el dolor desapareció para dar paso a nauseas, sentía como un liquido pesado recorrió toda la distancia que hay desde mis pulmones hasta mi garganta y como quemaba todo el recorrido.

La luz comenzó a entrar por mis ojos, los cerré rápidamente, siempre me había molestado tanta claridad, sentí como alguien me subió la cabeza haciendo que vomitar no se convirtiese en la causa de mi muerte.  
"De-demonios" – susurre con dificultad…

"¿Estás bien?" –dijo una voz que me resulto familiar, la verdad es que intente reconocer su rostro pero no podía verlo, los ojos me ardían debido al salitre, me lleve las manos a la cara y los frote para aliviar el ardor. Trate de enfocar de nuevo la vista a la cara de mi no-esperado salvador- "¡Que valiente señorita Swan" – y entonces reconocí su voz, su cara, mis instintos afloraron y me trate de arrastrar lo más lejos que pude.

"¿Laurent?"- volví a susurrar llevándome las manos a la garganta, era increíble el dolor que causaba y el esfuerzo tan descomunal que tenía que hacer para que me escuchase.

"Hola Bella" – dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa que ocultaba su inhumanidad, su crueldad hacia todas las criaturas que le rodeaban, su odio hacia mí.- "mírate, estas hecha un asco"  
Mientras salía de mi asombro, seguía arrastrándome por la arena sin quitarle la mirada de encima como si así pudiera esquivarle si se atrevía a mostrar su verdadera cara. Cuando lo hacía me di cuenta que tenía la mirada puesta en mi pierna, así que decidí por un segundo desviar mi mirada hacia ella y ver que le atraía tanto, pero ¡solo un segundo! No iba a permitirle ni un segundo más de ventaja sobre mí, si es que acaso la necesitaba. Y la vi, tenía una herida que debía de haberme hecho con las rocas que había dentro del mar, o al arrastrarme por la arena. Fue entonces cuando el miedo, que se resistía a aflorar, se apodero de mí.

Comencé a temblar, no coordinaba ningún movimiento de mi cuerpo, trate de arrastrarme un poco más pero fue inútil. La imagen resultaba un tanto peculiar y patética, llegue a resbalar un par de veces debido al temblor de mis brazos y a la húmeda y resbaladiza arena que se había compinchado con mi miedo.

"¡Oh vamos Bella!" – dijo echándose a reír y dejándome ver sus afilados y relucientes colmillos – "¿no temes enfrentarte a la muerte de la forma en la que lo has hecho y le temes a un simple vampiro como yo? – y desapareció, por un instante desapareció de mi vista, haciendo que mi corazón diese un vuelco, esto nunca era bueno - ¿Debería de sentirme alagado? – me susurro al oído, podía sentir su aliento rozándome la cara y sus labios tropezando con mi oído.

"La…Lau…rent… por favor" – la verdad, resultaba gracioso ¿Por qué demonios le temía tanto? Laurent podría acabar ahora mismo con lo que yo había empezado, ¡¡él tenía razón!!... pero si era así, ¿Por qué mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentía como se saldría en cualquier momento por mi garganta y sería capaz de llegar más lejos de lo que pude llegar yo tratando de escapar? ¿Por qué no paraba de temblar?, ¡¡Dios!! Como deseaba en ese momento que todo hubiese acabado cuando tuvo que acabar, pero, un momento… entonces volví la cabeza hacia Laurent – "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? – repitió pensativo- "¡¡ah te refieres a porque te salve!!" – y de nuevo oí su risa y mis pelos volvieron a ponerse de punta- "¡Pues muy fácil señorita Swan… simplemente este no es tu destino"

"¿Qué?" – pregunte incrédula mientras mi mirada se volvía desconfiada y volvía al plan A: tratar de huir

"Demasiado fácil, muy "bonito" por decirlo así, a ti te espera algo más Bella, te espera un sufrimiento tan grande que me rogaras de rodillas que te mate" – me dijo volviendo a sonreír y poniendo su mano sobre mi herida, cerré los ojos del dolor mientras que él se llevaba la mano a la boca y saboreaba cada gota que pudo robarme. Entre en un estado de pánico ¡maldita sea! Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, comencé a buscar por la playa desierta algo o alguien que me pudiese ayudar y vi, a pocos metros de distancia, en la carretera, mí coche, tal cual como lo había dejado, con la puerta abierta y las llaves puestas. "Corre" dijo una voz en mi cabeza – "¿Edward?"- volví a oír su risa que se torno llena de ira al oír el nombre de Edward.

"No, Edward no te podrá salvar esta vez" – dijo sonriente mientras tocaba mi rostro llenándolo de mi propia sangre.

"Corre Bella, demonios, ¡¡¡corre!!!" – gritaba la voz dentro de mi cabeza con insistencia, comencé a arrastrarme de nuevo por la arena tratando de alejarme un poco de él, esperando una señal, su señal- "Vamos Edward, vamos" – iba susurrado con un hilo de voz - "Corre" se volvió a repetir – saque fuerzas de donde pude y eche a correr, eche a correr muy rápido, sentía como mis pies se hundían en la arena e iba rezando para no caerme. Tan pronto toque con las puntas de los dedos la carretera, supe que Laurent no me estaba siguiendo, era imposible, no habría llegado hasta ahí, tal vez no hubiese podido ni levantarme.

De cualquier modo seguí corriendo hasta entrar a mi coche y cerré la puerta como si eso fuese una barrera entre Laurent y mi cuello. Y pise el acelerador rezando, de nuevo, porque no fallase mi coche.

No podía respirar, lo intente de muchas formas pero no podía "ya se ha ido" intentaba tranquilizarme Edward, pero yo no podía parar de mirar atrás "Maldita sea Bella, mira hacia el frente ¡¡Te vas a matar!!" – "Cállate, ¡¡Maldición, cállate!! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde has estado todas las noches que no podía dormir? ¿Dónde has estado cuando decidí acabar con todo? ¡¡Deja de darme consejos!! ¡¡No eres nadie para dármelos!! ¡¡Nadie!! - gritaba desesperada, llorando, ahogándome con mis propias lagrimas, desahogándome. - ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Me quieres decir qué coño hacer, Edward? ¡¡Me va a matar!! ¡¡lo sé!!... ¡¡Edward, me va a matar!! ¿Por qué coño me dejaste sola? ¡¡¿Por qué?!! – "Baja la velocidad, Bella" repitió – ¡Oh cállate, cállate!! – frene de golpe y me baje del coche llorando, no me sostenía en pie, las piernas me temblaban como la gelatina que hace Charlie por Navidad, seguramente me había vuelto loca, camine hacia adelante y caí de rodillas. No lo soportaba más. "¡¡A ver Edward!! ¡¡Dime ahora que hacer!"!- gritaba desesperada.

"¿Bella?" – dijo una voz justo detrás de mí, asustándome tanto que se me escapo un pequeño grito.

"Bella, hija, ¿estás bien?" – me di la vuelta, era Billy, no me había dado cuenta pero había parado justo enfrente de la casa de los Black. La cara de Billy no expresaba ni la mitad de lo mal que debía de estar – "Bella, ven aquí, entra en casa, por favor" – me tendió la mano y yo se la di con muchas dudas, notaria como temblaban de miedo.

Entramos en la casa de los Black, esa casita tan acogedora que te hacia olvidar todo lo malo que había fuera, pasamos justo por delante de un espejo y comprendí la cara de Billy: Estaba empapada y llena de arena, la cara tenía restos de sangre que había dejado Laurent, mis pies estaban ensangrentados, supuse que fue al correr por la carretera y mi pierna tenía una herida que parecía mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Sin duda yo misma me preocupe.

"Ven, pasa al salon y echate en el sofa, por favor" – decía Billy mientras me empujaba desde su silla, mientras mi cabeza no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro. "No Bella, Jake no está" – dijo Billy suponiendo que le buscaba a él.

Me sente en el sofa, la cara de preocupacion de Billy lo decia todo, asique decidi hablar.  
"Billy, no llames a Charlie, por favor" – le susurre, no me había dando cuenta que aun me dolía la garganta.

"Bella, no te voy a preguntar que te ha ocurrido, porque se que no me vas a responder, pero no me digas que no llame a tu padre"- dijo Billy sentenciante y con cara de pocos amigos. "Le llamare cuando acabe el trabajo" – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Apoye la cabeza en el sofa y quede profundamente dormida. Lo siguiente que oi fue el golpe de una puerta que se acababa de cerrar, permanecí con los ojos cerrados porque... no queria despertar.

"¿Bells?... - dijo la voz de Jacob, se le notaba preocupado, y yo solo queria levantarme y abrazarle pero permanecí con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Papá!... ¡¡Papá!!.... ¡¡¡BILLY!!!- gritaba Jacob mientras se puso de rodillas junto a mi, mientras Billy iba por el pasillo - "¿qué...?" - pregunto Jacob pero Billy no dejo que terminara la frase.

"Esperaba que te lo dijera a ti..." - dijo Billy en tono preocupado.

"¿vino asi?" - pregunto Jake mientras me acariciaba la cara...¡oh Jake!... pensaba que no te volviera a oir o a sentir nunca más.

"La encontre asi, fuera de casa... lo unico que me ha dicho esque no llame a Charlie" - oi como Billy se alejaba hacia la cocina.

"Bells... Bells... despierta..."- Jacob decidio "despertarme", ojala nunca lo hubiese hecho, despues de unos minutos y oir como Jake comenzaba a desesperarse decidí abrir los ojos.

"ho...hola..." - dije haciendo un gesto de dolor al sentarme en el sofa.

"hola Bells... ¿qué...? - intento preguntarme pero yo le esquive la mirada y me puse en pie.

"Debo irme Billy..." - dije mirando hacía la cocina y cojeando hacia la puerta, la abri y sali con paso firme.

"ya me encargo yo, papá" - dijo Jacob al fondo y saliendo detras de mi - "Bells... ¿quien te ha hecho esto?... ¡¡Bells!! ¡¡¡mirame!!! - dijo apresurando el paso y cogiendome del brazo - "¿Quien te ha hecho esto?"

"no te atrevas Jake... ¡¡no te atrevas a preocuparte por mi!! ¡¡maldita esa, no lo hagas!!" -dije apuntandole con el dedo y haciendo que me soltara- ¿quien me ha hecho esto?... ¡¡tu mejor que nadie lo deberias de saber!! ¡¡Por favor, Jake!! ¡¡Dejame en paz!! - por dentro me estaba muriendo al decir todo esto, pero primero debia desahogarme y segundo debia de alejar a Jake de mi antes de que Laurent me encontrase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3. I have to hurt you**

Note que Jake había dejado de seguirme, decidí mirar de reojo y le vi de pie pensativo y pálido, al parecer Jake había captado el mensaje, se había dado cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer.

"Bella…"- dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Déjalo, Jake" – dije moviendo la mano y sin darme la vuelta, sentía como el corazón me latía en los pies y en la herida de la pierna. Decidí echar un vistazo, parecía que no tenía más heridas por lo menos que se vieran. Abrí la puerta del coche pero una mano paso justo al lado de mi cuello y la cerró.  
"No…"- dijo Jake justo detrás de mí. Cuando me di la vuelta pude ver su cara llena de ira –"no puedes hacerme esto, Bella, ¡¡no puedes venir a mi casa y hacerme sentir como una mierda!!"

Decidí no decir nada, pero es que ¿Qué iba a decir?... Jacob tenía toda la razón, no debí de haberme quedado cerca de la casa de los Black y mucho menos debí haber entrado. Abrí la puerta del coche, entre con mucho cuidado de que Jacob no cerrara de nuevo y me amputara la pierna, cerré la puerta y eche el seguro. Una vez dentro miraba hacia la nada. Podía ver la carretera húmeda y esos árboles frondosos y verdes a ambos lados con un cielo casi blanco arriba de ellos, no aguantaba más, así que cerré los ojos y deje que mi cabeza cayese, sin preocuparme del golpe, sobre el volante, mientras que alguna lagrima pudo hacerse camino entre mis parpados cerrados y caer por mi cara llevándose consigo algún que otro resto de sangre.

"¡¡Bella!!" – oía decir a Jacob desde fuera – "¡¡Bella!!" – volvía a gritar mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en el cristal. Decidí levantarme de nuevo y darle unas cuantas veces vueltas a las llaves para que el coche encendiera.

"Bella, sal del coche" – dijo Jacob, me sorprendió la pasividad de su voz así que me di la vuelta, su voz no correspondía al estado de su cuerpo, cada una de las venas de su cuerpo estaban hinchadas, a punto de explotar y sus brillantes ojos estaban opacos al igual que el cielo- "¡Maldita sea Bella, sal del puto coche!" – gritó y golpeo el coche tan fuerte que le hizo una abolladura con la forma de su puño, no pude evitar dar un pequeño grito y colocar las manos al volante como un acto de reflejo. Estaba furioso, esa fue la primera vez que temí a Jacob Black.  
"Ja…Jake… ¿Pero… Qué…?...- dije confundida y tartamudeando, no pude evitarlo, en ese momento estaba furiosa con Jacob, abrí la puerta y me baje del coche y fui a ver si el daño era tan grave como se veía desde dentro. Pase mi mano por la abolladura, incrédula, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, mire el puño de Jacob que permanecía aun cerrado y no tenía sangre, ¡¡ni si quiera estaba un poco rojo!! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Jake parecía avergonzado pero, no tranquilo, sus ojos seguían llenos de ira ¿Quién era ese? ¿Y que había hecho con mi Jake?  
Sentí de nuevo un pinchazo en la pierna, que me obligo a hacer un gesto de dolor y a llevarme la mano hacia ella involuntariamente.

"¡Ya está bien! Entra en casa Bella o llamo a Charlie" – dijo Billy desde la puerta de su casa. Billy había cambiado de estrategia, me estaba chantajeando, ya el llamar a Charlie se había convertido en una opción y no en una obligación. ¡¡Charlie!! Charlie no podía saber nada, además ahora mismo yo no debería de estar aquí, debería de estar muy, muy lejos de Forks, no en casa de una de las personas que más quiero, es como si tuviese un enorme letrero encima de mi cabeza que pusiera "Ven a por mí, por favor". Así que, actualmente, tenía 2 opciones:

-Opción número uno: pasar de Jacob y de Billy, subir al coche y dirigirme rumbo Phoenix. Lo que me restaría tiempo, ya que Billy llamaría a Charlie y seguramente Jacob me seguiría.

-Opción número dos: entrar en casa de los Black, decirles lo que quieren oír y "marcharme a casa", es decir, rumbo Phoenix, me daría tiempo, ya que Billy creería que me voy a casa y no llamaría a Charlie. ¿Por qué Phoenix? Muy simple, el sol de Phoenix no atraería jamás a Laurent ni a ninguna otra criatura de su especie. Creo que mis opciones eran muy limitadas y claramente tenía preferencia sobre una.

Entre en casa de los Black sin mirar a Jacob al que dejaba atrás y sin mirar a Billy que me esperaba en su puerta, estaba siendo terriblemente maleducada, pero no podía sacar a la señorita doña perfecta en una situación como esa.  
"Jacob, tráele una de tus camisetas" – Jacob miraba con curiosidad la herida de mi pierna, seguramente preguntándose lo mismo que yo ¿Cómo me la había hecho?, desvió su mirada a Billy y asintió.

"Está bien Bella, has conseguido que no llame a Charlie, pero ¿vas a contarnos que te ocurrió?" – dijo Billy con un tono dulce, yo me limite a negar con la cabeza cuando oí un golpe en la pared, era Jacob que había vuelto a perder la paciencia.  
"Jake…"- dijo Billy mirando a su hijo, rogándole con la mirada, control. Había algo que no me gustaba en esa escena, Billy sabía lo que le ocurría a Jacob pero por supuesto, yo no estaba en situación de preguntar nada. "voy a ir a la tienda a comprar alcohol y algunas vendas" – dijo Billy, cuando le paso por el lado a Jake pude oírle decir "cálmate" en un susurro.

¡Perfecto! Me había dejado sola con Jake. ¿Qué se suponía que pasaría ahora? Mire al reloj, había pasado ya más de una hora, si Laurent estaba jugando y lo estaba haciendo. Me había dejado suficiente ventaja, no tardaría en arrancar esa puerta y matarnos a los dos. Sentía que me faltaba el aire cada vez que pensaba en Laurent y mi dulce Jacob, estaba en peligro, solo por mi culpa. Estaba siendo repugnante, estaba involucrando en mi problema a gente que no tenía nada que ver, de repente sentí como mi estomago se llenaba de líquido que comenzó a subir por mi garganta. Me puse rápido en pie y corrí hacia el baño. De pronto me di cuenta de lo horrible que resultaba la imagen, Jake estaba en la puerta del baño, sin sacarme la vista de encima y yo tirada en el suelo esperando no resultar más patética.

"¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?" – dijo Jacob desde la puerta.

"Jacob, por favor, no me preguntes nada, ¡no quiero implicarte más de lo que estas!"- dije llorando, de nuevo las lagrimas ¡¡¿es que nunca me iba a secar?!!  
"¿Implicarme en que, Bella?" – pregunto con interés acercándose a mí, parecía orgulloso de haberme podido sacar algo.

"No lo entenderías"- sentencie, no podía permitirme contarle nada.

"No, Bella, ¡la que no entiendes eres tú!, tengo una noticia para ti, ¡me implicaste en toda tu vida desde el momento en que apareciste por esa puerta destrozada porque el imbécil de Cullen no supo apreciarte! ¡Me implicaste desde el momento en que me enamore perdidamente de ti!" – no, no lo podía haber dicho, no ahora, Jacob, ¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué acababa de sentir como mi corazón dejaba de latir y se secaba por dentro? – "Bella, solo quiero, dejar de sentirme como una basura"

"Jake…"- dije acariciándole la cara- "lo siento mucho" – no podía hacer una frase más larga, sentía un nudo en mi garganta que evitaba por todos los medios, llorar- "no debí implicarte nunca" – la verdad una parte de mi, estaba feliz de haberlo hecho, porque si no ¿Quién me hubiese apoyado todos estos meses?, pero debía de decir eso, era una forma de decirle: "fue un error".  
Jacob se quedo de piedra, interpreto el mensaje justo como quería que lo hiciera. Me levante y salí del baño, dejando a Jacob en el suelo y por un segundo, intercambiando los papeles.  
"Adios Jake" - dije mientras andaba por el pasillo esperando que me oyese.

Mientras Jacob permanecía en el baño, me saque la camiseta y cogi la que me había dejado en el sofá. Me la puse y salí de casa de Jacob.  
Rezando por haberlo herido lo suficiente para que no me siguiera, rezando por no toparme con Billy, rezando porque Laurent no conociera mi relación con los Black.


End file.
